The Loveless Couple
by ihorizon13
Summary: Isabella Luz Sanchez knew she couldn't love him. Her family was struggling financially and needed the money. She would have to marry the most corrupt man she has ever met. Sebastian James Williams is a billionaire who has a broken heart and wants revenge. This is the story of a sham marriage that takes some unexpected twists and turns.
1. Isabella Luz Sanchez

Isabella was one of the most happiest girls in the whole world. Daughter of David and Lucia Sanchez and sister of Lucas Sanchez. She was surrounded by the love of her family, friends and foremost her fiance Alejandro. She grew up in the small city of San Luis Potosi, Mexico. She was raised and educated to be a kind heart. She was also a bright student. Isabella knew how to speak 3 different languages. Her family wanted the best for her, they wanted her to have a career and a better life in the future. The Sanchez family were a poor family, but they were rich with love. _"Lo mas valioso en la vida es el amor."_ , is what her mother and father had taught her when she was 15. Two years later, her father had passed away but he was still alive in the hearts of the family. Isa would never forget those powerful words because she knew that it was true. Especially when she met Alejandro Reyes. They were high school sweethearts, and on the day of their graduation, Alejandro asked Isa to be his girlfriend. Four years later, he had asked her to marry him on they day of her 20th birthday. Which was the happiest day of her life. All she knew was that she was gonna have a bright future and live happily ever after with the love of her life. On the day of her wedding, she was ready to become Isabella Luz Reyes-Sanchez. She would finally have her wish come true. What she didn't know was that on that same day everything would crumble and fall. She would lose the love of her life and all because of a drunk driver. The worst of all, is that the drunk driver would be the brother of her future husband: Sebastian...


	2. Sebastian James Williams

5 years ago, Sebastian was the happiest man alive. Born and raised in San Francisco, California. Son of one of the most richest Billionaires, Richard James Williams and famous novelist Diana Williams. He grew up with childhood friend Michael Sanders and future girlfriend Kristina Richmond. When he was 12, the pair adopted his little brother Harry. They had instantly connected and had each others back. At age 16 his parents died in a fire and since he was the adult in that case, he inherited the family money and used it for Harry's future and his. He would later on graduate from Harvard. Then, he would run his father's business "Williams and Sanders Co." Harry on the other hand would become the rebellious brother since the death of their parents. Kristina would come into the picture when she saw Sebastian at a business meeting in New York. Sebastian had felt something special for her. _"Love"_ 3 years later he would propose to her and she would say yes. The best part was that they decided to get married on the day of his 27th birthday. A year later, he took a leap of faith on a "good investment" that turned out to be a bust. Michael's father Joseph Sanders, would leave the blame on Sebastian and left the company to make his own. Leaving Sebastian with the company's debt, he paid for everything and was almost left penniless for 3 months. The next day he would go to his fiancee's house just to find her with Michael in her bed semi-nude. Kristina had betrayed him. Sebastian punched Michael in the face and Kristina got in the way. She told him to wait so they could talk in private. It was only so she would tell him that she had been cheating on him with Michael for a year, since Michael seemed to notice her more than he did. But Sebastian knew that wasn't the reason. It was all because of the money. She returned the ring to him and he left the house storming with rage. Once he got in his car he called his brother Alex and said that he wanted to meet up. Alex sounded drunk but he didn't care. He just needed a distraction from everything. They would meet up at Sebastian's house. He knew that he was gonna have the time of his life that day. What he didn't know that it was gonna be the worst time ever for his future wife: Isabella.


	3. First Anniversary

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I hope everyone enjoys. For some chapters, the characters will have the point of view. But for other chapters, it will be the narrator's POV. I will make sure to say at the top which POV it is on every chapter. Please recommend this story to other readers! If everything goes well, I might want to make this story around 35-50 chapters long but we'll see. Until then, read on my romantic minions!**

 **Isabella's POV:**

I wake up and the first I see is the ray of light coming out of my white curtains. I am in bed, in my big lonely gray room. I check my alarm clock on my nightstand and it says it's Thursday, 10:45 am. I'm all alone in the house since Mama has to work to pay the bills and my brother Lucas has to earn money to help with food and supplies. It is dead silent. I look at my calendar pinned on the wall in front of me. _"February 25, 2016"_. Today is it. Today is the day of Alejandro's passing. It hurts so much that it kills me to even _hear his name aloud_. I curl into a ball and cover myself in the thin sheet I call a blanket. I pressed my eyes shut and whispered "Porque me paso esto a mi Dios? Porque tuviste que quitarme al hombre que yo amo...". I felt tears shedding on my cheeks. "PORQUE A MI! DIMELO DIOS MIO! EL NO MERECIO ESE MUERTE TAN CRUEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, sitting straight and raising my fist to the ceiling.

I started to sob for what felt like decades but in reality it was 2 hours because I heard Mama open the door and heard her footsteps closer and closer to my room. I heard my door open and looked up at her. Tears were falling down her right cheek. "Ay, mijita. De verdad lo siento." She said as she sat on my bed and laid her left hand on my cheek. "No sabes cuanto me duele verte asi. But you must be strong my child. Ale-"she paused and realized that she shouldn't say his name. "He would've wanted for you to move on. He would never let you get upset for anything. Entienda mija, el no huveira querido verte asi." She said while wiping away my tears.

I nod my head and give her a faint smile. She returns one as well and gets up from the bed. "You don't have to go to work today. I'll call work and tell them you're sick and that you need to rest. I'm sure the restaurant has enough waitresses today." She turns around and heads out of the door when I said "It's ok Mama. Whether I like it or not, necesitamos el dinero." I said. "Okay pues. Get ready then. I'll take you to work today." Mama said while she was getting ready to head outside. I look back at the calendar and sigh. I remembered what Alejandro said as a joke when we were starting out as friends. _"_ _Como dice el dicho, nacimos pa' morrir._ _"_

Once I had got to work, I felt everyone staring at me. I'm guessing by my expression they knew the reason why I seemed depressed. I head to the staff only room and saw my best friend Alison there with a worried face. "BENDITO DIOS! I thought something happened to you. You wouldn't answer your house phone. I called you like 10 times!" she said. She hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "Lo siento mucho amiga. I'm here for you. Don't forget that." She let me go and I shed a tear and said thanks to her. She smiled and got her apron on and her things ready. I started getting ready and tied my hair into a ponytail. It was one of the strict rules in the restaurant "Sabor A Mexico". Another rule is to smile at the customers so they feel welcomed. But I didn't think I was able to for at least a minute. I looked around the room and noticed that Alison had left already to attend customers. I took a deep breath and opened the door to start attending the clients. I got my notepad ready and headed towards a table of two since Alison was serving another client. I noticed how one man was in a business suit and all serious while the youngster in front of him was more casual but had a look of...guilt in a way. The boy seemed familiar to me. As if I had seen him somewhere before. But I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. He was in a daze as if he was remembering something. The older man look at me and said something to the younger man. Once I got to their table, I noticed how the suit man was looking at me, like if he had seen me somewhere before. In fact, it was like he was studying me. Before the tension got awkward, I started saying "Hello, my name is Isabella. What would y—" I said as I looked at the younger man and noticed something _._ Now I knew why he seemed familiar to me. _My mind flashed back to the time I went to the Police station with Lucas and the officer that they registered the plate and said the drunk driver was 19 year old who had a bad reputation and was a rebel billionaire named—"_ Harry Williams" I said without realizing it. Tears started to run down my face. Harry looked at me and said "I'm so sorry." He started talking and without thinking I slapped him. Leaving a red imprint on his cheek that could last for days.

 _ **A/N: Also almost forgot to mention but there are going to be some Spanish phrases and words in the story. Since they are in Mexico. Another thing is that Harry and Sebastian are in Mexico because of personal and business reasons. Next chapter will have more info on this. The restaurant is for tourists since some don't speak Spanish. That is why the waiters have to talk in English. Anyway, if you want to learn the meaning of the words in Spanish, google translate it. Maybe you can use them in the future! See you next chapter! ;)**_


	4. Como Olvidarlo? Part 1

**A/N: So I decided to make Harry's full name Harry Alex Williams. Later on (As in maybe next chapter) you'll find out why. ;) So in future chapters you will see Sebastian call Harry "Alex". Sebastain will be the only one though. This chapter takes place a day before the showdown. And now, Carry On My Wayward Son**

 **Sebastian's POV Part 1**

I wake up by the sound of my phone ringing. The girl from yesterday's business meeting was tossing and turning. I check what time it was on my Rolex. Then I check my phone, Caller ID: Alex. I sigh and answer the phone. "What the hell little brother? It is 5:30 in the morning." I pinch the bridge on my nose. "This better be important or I swear—". He cut me off and said, "It will be one year exactly. Tomorrow marks the first year." He says. The worst part was that I knew what he was talking about. The man to be he ran over in Mexico. All because I wanted to drown myself into chaos when I visited Mexico to see...Kristina. "You there?" Harry says. I come back to reality and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah. Do you want me to go to Mexico?" I said. Harry took a while to respond as if he was debating. "If you don't mind, then yes. I don't think I would be able to get through the day tomorrow, all alone." He responded. Then I remembered something "Well, take advantage because I just remembered that I got to manage the company we have there in Mexico. Since the management in that place is having trouble, I got to stay there for a while." I paused then continued "Alex" "Yeah?" "I am here for you. Don't forget it. Okay?" I said. Harry must have been crying because I heard him sniff. "How come I am the only person you treat so kindly? Why aren't you like this with others?" "I have been hurt too much by everyone. You're the only exception since your family." Harry chuckled and said "Sure. Anyway I got to go. Call me when you get here tomorrow to pick you up." "Perfect little brother. See you tomorrow." I hung up and started to get ready. I shook the woman and she opened her eyes and said "Good Morning." I didn't respond until I was fully clothed and said "I have to get on a flight today so, get going." I paused and looked at her and said "Now." She looked at me with awe but then shrugged. "I didn't think you were such a prick. But you're lucky that I am as heartless as you are Mr. Williams." She said as she got off the bed, sheets covering her body and heading to the bathroom. I then proceeded to get my luggage and got a month's worth of clothes from my closet. _"I could buy the rest of my clothes over there"_

Once I was packed and ready, I called my secretary and said "Terry, I need a plane ticket to Mexico for today." "But Mr. Williams, you recently got a jet last month. Don't you remember?" she said. "Huh. I must've forgotten. Never mind then. Get my jet ready please. Approximately 2 hours please. Thank you." "No problem, sir." She hung up and all I had to do was eat and wait. I went downstairs to my kitchen to make some breakfast since I didn't like having servants or maids. About 30 minutes later, the girl had gotten downstairs and was heading out the door when I told her if she needed a ride. "No, thank you. I got a husband and a child to get to you know?" she said. She closed the door and I couldn't handle but to smirk. Once the jet arrived, I finally remembered why I got it. It was the present I was going to give to Harry on his 20th birthday which is next month in March. It was a beauty. I faintly smiled but remembered that I had to get there as soon as possible. I boarded the jet and barely noticed the details inside. I sat on one of the seats and looked out the window. That last thing I saw was the garden where Harry and I would play. That was the only thing that survived the fire. I began to close my eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _I was at a church that was beautifully decorated, with white rose petals on the floor that was leading to the altar. I looked everywhere and the benches were empty. I walked up to the altar and stood there as if I were waiting for something to happen or...waiting for someone. Then I heard the church doors open and turned around. I noticed that my clothes had magically changed to a tuxedo and I saw a woman on the other end with a white breath-taking dress. A veil was covering her face but I somehow knew she was beautiful both in and out. The wedding anthem "Here comes the bride" started to play. The lady started to walk down the aisle very slowly, as if she was hesitating. For the first time in years I felt...nervous. I had no clue why but somehow I thought the lady was Kristina. But once she had arrived at my side, I turned and looked at her. Face-to-face I knew this wasn't Kristina. I lifted the veil and widened my eyes. The woman was or **is** the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. She had light brown eyes with a bit of hazel in them. With light brown skin and delicate features. Her long dark brown hair in a beautiful bun. Everything about her was eye opening but there was one thing that made me feel like a monster. She looked upset. She was shedding tears, and her eyes lost their spark. **"Aunque nos vamos a casar, nunca va ser por amor."** She paused and closed her eyes. Once she opened them and spoke through gritted teeth, " **Yo nunca te voy amar. Siempre te guardare rencor.** ". She started to cry and yelled at the top of her lungs " **TE OIDO. NUNCA EN MI VIDA AMARE A UN MONSTRO...** ", she looked at me from head to toe and looked at me directly in the eyes and with a deep voice said " **COMO TU**." The last word that left her beautiful lips was "NUNCA!"_


	5. Como Olvidarlo? Part 2

**Sebastian's POV Part 2**

I woke up the next day, startled by what happened. It felt as if it was a vision of some kind. The pilot announced through the speaker that we would arrive in 30 minutes. I called Harry to come pick me up at the helicopter landing of our mansion in Mexico. When I finished the call, I noticed that there was a flight attendant that had the same color hair as **_the girl_** in my dream. I wanted to see her face so I asked if she could get me something. But when she came my way, she looked nothing like _**her**_. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked out the window and thought about what she said in my dreams. I took Spanish classes younger since it was required for the corporate.

" _ **Aunque nos vamos a casar, nunca va ser por amor.**_ "-" _Even though we're getting married, it will never be because of love_."

" ** _Yo nunca te voy amar. Siempre te guardare rencor_.** "-" _I'll never love you. I'll always hold a grudge on you._ "

" _ **TE OIDO! NUNCA EN MI VIDA AMARE A UN MONSTRO...**_ "-" _I HATE YOU! NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL I LOVE A MONSTER..._ "

" _ **COMO TU**_."-" _LIKE YOU_."

" _ **NUNCA!**_ "-" _NEVER_!"

"Sir? Sir, we have arrived." I must have been in a haze because the attendant was calling me for 5 minutes. I need to find that girl. I don't understand why but I just have to. I got ready and exited the jet to find Harry leaning on his limo, arms crossed and squinting because of the bright sun. I figured that he doesn't trust himself driving anymore. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khakis. I walked towards him and he greeted me with open arms. "It's good to see you man." Said Harry. "Yeah it's been a while, little brother." I patted him on the back and noticed he looked determined. "So where are we going?" I said. Harry looked at me and said "Home. But I actually want to discuss what I plan to do today if you don't mind." I gave him a small smile but I was worried. "Fine by me. I also have something to tell you. I dreamt about a girl." "Tell me about it when we get home" he said while we got into the limo and headed to our mansion.

I had forgotten how it looked up close. It still amazes me the tastes our parents had. They always wanted something elegant but simple. They never liked to show off to anyone. They wanted to live a simple life where they felt comfortable. Sometimes I miss them but I have to be strong for Harry. He is the only family I got. Once we got inside, Harry led me to the living room and we sat near a black countertop height table. I noticed a laptop that was mid-open and there was papers scattered everywhere. I was already not liking this so called "plan" of Harry's. When we got settled, Harry said. "Today officially marks the first year since..." he paused as if he is still processing it. He looked up at me and continued "since the accident." He turned to face the laptop and opened to reveal the picture of the man he ran over. "For the past year I have been researching about him. I...I couldn't stop thinking about his family mourning over him. I found out that his name was Alejandro Reyes and was 23 years old." He said while passing me the papers that contained his information.

"Was going to a great college here in San Louis. He precisely took English classes since he had a plan to move to the United States. He was actually going to work in..." , then I somehow knew he was going to say "Williams Co." I finished saying for him. Harry cleared his throat and proceeded. "He wanted to move with his future wife so they could have a great future together. But I ruined that chance." He sighed and his eyes started to water. "And the worst part is that I killed him on the day of his wedding." He sniffed. "I ran him over on the best day of his life. He didn't even get to see his bride. I remember everything so clearly" Harry said as he was string into space. Remembering that day. "He was crossing the street to open his car and get a single red rose to give to his fiancée. He looked both ways, but since I was a bit far away he was going to cross over. What he didn't know was that I, being the drunk I always was, purposely accelerated because of two reasons. One, I wanted to scare him so he could hurry up. And two, you sounded upset yet angry." Harry sniffed again and continued. "Basically I was in a rush, I was drunk and being careless. I- I tried to stop but it was too late. He flew 20 feet in front of the car and all I could hear were screams. Then I saw somebody go inside the church and next thing I knew I saw the bride running towards his body sobbing and screaming " _ **ALEJANDRO! ALEJANDRO MI AMOR. MI VIDA ESTAS BIEN!**_ " She would say while cradling him. _**"ALEJANDRO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME. YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT. STAY WITH ME, MI AMOR!**_ "I faintly heard him saying " _Te amo_... while caressing her cheek.

"I saw blood smeared on her face and all over her dress. She started sobbing and cradled him. When she realized she lost him, she gave him their last kiss. I started hearing sirens coming our way and I started my engine. That's when she noticed I was there. She couldn't she my face, but she made sure I remembered hers. She gave a death stare and hot tears were running down her bloody cheeks." He stood up and turned the laptop to my direction. "I got away but as you know they caught me. Thanks for bailing me out." "No problem little brother." "I was relieved I didn't face her." He turned the laptop on and said "I also wanted to do research on her to see if maybe in a small way I could repay the damage and grief I caused her." He was typing his password and then said "Her name is Isabella Luz Sanchez. I know where she works, so my plan is to see her and talk with her. But it has to be today. Look, that's her." He pointed at the screen and I must have made an expression because Harry asked "What? Do you know her?" Looking at the screen from left to right I said "No little brother, that's the girl I dreamed about."


	6. Dehisced Wounds

**A/N: Hey guys! I am going to continue the story from where we left off on "First Anniversary". I hope you guys are intrigued so far! Alright I'll get out of your hair. Enjoy!**

 **Isabella's POV:**

Time had stopped in its tracks. I could see the guilt in Harry's eyes. I could see the shine in the other man's eyes. Something about him... intrigued me. He was going for my arm, mid-air, as if he was standing up from his seat. Harry was still as a statue. looking straight ahead looking into space. Tears were spilling from his delicate eyes. I closed my eyes and I opened my eyes to be at the beach where He had proposed to me. I was facing the beach house where we had stayed for a few days. Then I heard a faint word escape from a very familiar voice "Luz." I gasped and turned around slowly to see Alejandro smiling a beautiful grin, in a white t-shirt and black jeans rolled up to his knees. He was in the water, it was up to his ankles, standing there with open arms. I started smiling and started laughing. I started walking to him. He seemed so close yet so far. So I started running towards him. Jumping on him, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started spinning in circles and we kissed. He kept spinning until he got dizzy and we fell into the ocean. When we started floating, we kissed while twirling in the water. We pressed foreheads together and I said "I love you." "I love you too, mi amor."

We then swam to shore and held hands while sitting on the sand, watching the sun set. After a while, Alejandro stood up and held out a hand to help me up. We intertwined hands as we started walking down the shore and he said "You know Luz, if you let me go, todo va estar bien, right?" I stopped dead on my tracks and stared at him with widened eyes. "What do you mean Alejandro?" i said with a panicked voice. He stood in front of me with a saddened expression. He raised his hand to cup my cheek and said "I don't mind if you move on Isabella. Sooner or later you'll meet somebody and that requires for you to move on." His thumb started brushing my face and I held on to his hand and shed a tear without realizing it. I started shaking my head while dragging his hand off my face so I could hug him."No.Yo solamente voy amar a ti Alejandro." I held on to him as if my life depended on it. He hugged me tightly, not wanting to let me go. He leaned near my ear and whispered "Te aseguro que no va ser asi. One of these men will mean a great deal to you, Isabella. Al principio.." he hesitated to pull away as he wanted to see me face to face. "Al principio, va ser dificil. Todo va salir mal. Pero poco a poco, los dos de ustedes van a sentir algo, y va ser por la buena." he said while holing my face with his hands and staring directly into my eyes.

"Alejandro no te entinedo. You're making any sense! I don't even know them. Explain to me please." I said while holding on to his hands. "Look we don't have time," he said while he let go of my face so he could hold my chin and wipe a tear with his other hand. "I know i'm not making any sense. I just want you to know that it's ok to move on, just don't forget me. Ok?" He said as he pressed his forehead against mine. "But soon." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Soon you will understand." He gave me one last kiss and started backing away. "Te amo Isabella. Siempre te amare." he said as he held my arm in a tight grip and his face started fading. His wavy dark brown hair was being replaced with a short raven colored hair and his casual outfit had turned to a navy blue suit. His hazel brown eyes had turn into icy blue eyes. His tan skin turned into a pale white color. His loving face had turned into a serious frown.

I had come back to reality, what i was trying to avoid. I looked into the man's eyes and said in a deep voice "Let me go Mister." He flinched and calmed his expression. "The name is Sebastian Williams and not if we can deal with this in a more civilized manner and in private." he said calmly but strict. " _Sebastian Williams...that means he is Harry's older brother then._ " I thought to myself as I studied him. I looked at Harry and he was still sitting with his head bowed down in shame. I looked back at Sebastian and nodded my head. I felt his grip loosen. He slowly let his hand slide down my arm. He must have been in a daze because he shook his head and adjusted his suit. I felt everyone's eyes on us. Shocked about what has unfolded in front of them. Once he was fixed up, he walked towards the entrance to open the door for me. But Harry beat him to it. He opened the door and the older brother said "Ladies first." as he let me exit first. I didn't expect a man like him to be a gentleman after being held roughly by him. He then sneaked a worried and annoyed glance to Harry and exited next. Once we were outside, Sebastian was looking where we could talk. "If you want, we could talk behind the restaurant." I said while trying to avoid his eye contact. Something about his gaze, his blue eyes made me feel...strange. I don't know why though. "Alright then. Would you be kind enough to lead us the way?" he said in a dry manner.

When we got to the back, I couldn't face either of them. I had my back towards them and arms crossed. Tears were starting to form. I could hear rustling and whispering between the two. "What do you want from me?" I said. I turned around to face him, tears were forming in his eyes. I could see regret in them. "I came to apologize for all the grief I caused you and everyone-" I cut him off and said with a serious tone "Nothing you say or do will change what you did to his family and friends, but especially me." If looks could kill, Harry would be disintegrated. Tears were running down his cheeks, guilt in his eyes. As if he was sincere of those rehearsed words that had no effect on me. "Nothing will ever fix the damage you caused. Nothing."


	7. It's a Simple Question: Yes or No?

**Sebastian's POV:**

 _"Isabella Luz Sanchez. Isabella. Luz. Sanchez." , I kept repeating that name in my head for many hours, awaiting her presence. My first reaction when I saw her face-to-face was, "Wow. It really is **her**. The girl of my dreams." I imagined her being a kind person who forgives and forgets. I thought she wasn't even going to recognize Harry. That she must have forgotten the boy who took the love of her life away. That's where I was truly mistaken. I honestly didn't know how she was going to react. One thing I did expect was at least some decency from the lady. But I believe it makes sense why she would leave a mark on Harry. It isn't compared to the huge scar he left on her._

Wanting to cut the thick tension between my brother and Isabella, I cleared my throat. Isabella turned to my direction with tears shimmering in her eyes. I wanted to get this over with and went straight to the point. "I want to offer you a deal you will not be able to refuse, Miss Sanchez." I said as her brows knitted and her forehead furrowed. "What are you trying to do? Bribe me to keep shut and not bring this to court? You don't want your reputation to be ruined?" she said as she was walking towards my way. "Well I won't give you the satisfaction."

She tried to walk past me, but just in time I gripped her arm so she could face me. "Trust me darling, you are gonna wanna hear what I gotta offer you." I said with wide eyes and a serious look. She looked at me with pure rage and held her head high. "Isabella, we would like to discuss this offer with you. But somewhere other than here. We shall discuss this at my brother's company here in San Luis. Do you mind asking your boss for the day off? I will take the blame for it." says Harry after a momentarily disturbing silence. She turned her head to the side to see Harry. She seemed as if she was considering it. "I will do as you ask but I have two conditions." she says with a calmer tone. "Yes anything. You name it." says Harry with hope filled in his voice. Isabella looked straight into my eyes and said "One, I will accept to come if you both promise me that whatever deal you want to offer won't have to do with anything wrong or dirty. I don't want to get involved in anything violent or muddled. " She paused to look at us both, Harry replied with "I promise." and I responded with a slight nod. Harry was sincere but I had to lie on my part. These two have no idea of what I have in plan. I looked away to distract myself. I felt something tingle in me. I know it is not about me lying to her and is sure as hell not about guilty. I can pin point it exactly but i shrug it off. I could still feel her eyes lingering on my face as she says "Two, your brother has to stop gripping me. It hurts like hell. I bet that I have bruises now, thanks to him." as I turned to look at her again. I try to study her face...her eyes especially. She tries to be strong, but I can see right through her. All I could see in her dark brown hazel eyes, was pain. I must have started into her eyes too long, since she looked away. I then slowly let her go, as if I still wanted some type of contact with her.

We got in Harry's limo and his driver Jerry somehow knew where to go without being told. I guess it is part of his job. Or, Harry has been visiting the company these past few months. I gave Harry a side glance since he was sitting next to me, on my right. He turned his face towards to the window, pretending to not notice. I decided to touch the subject later on after we fixed the problem that was in front of us. For half of the ride she was expressionless, but her eyes reflected her broken heart. Yet, once we reached the "Plaza Del Carmen", she seemed to recognized the view and her eyes glistened a bit. It was a tourist site with historical buildings and places to settle down. She was calm and was in wonderment of the buildings that surrounded her. But there was one thing that caught both Isabella's eye and mine. The famous "Fuente Del Carmen", the fountain of Carmen. Isabella got near the window and looked at it as if were a rare artifact. She even had a little smile forming. We had to pass it in order to reach to our destination. When she noticed we weren't going to stop the car to watch the water show, her eyes returned to the dark and broken eyes again and lost the smile I wished to see. I barely noticed that Harry was silent the whole time. All he did was look out the window, looking-searching for something.

For the rest of the ride that was 30 minutes that felt like an eternity, we had arrived to the Williams and Co. building. Jerry parked at the entrance while Harry thanked him. Harry and I got off the car first and I went to the other side to open the door for Isabella and held out my hand to help her. She appeared to hesitate but gave in. Her smooth hand fit perfectly into mine. She exited the car slowly. Once she stood up, we started into each other's eyes. I saw something in those dark brown hazel eyes. I got to see her aching soul mourning for her lover's death. I wondered what she saw in mine. I didn't want to break the eye contact but she looked away first. As if I were getting into her mind. Harry had been waiting for us with the door open to get inside. When Isabella got in, Harry gave me a strange look and shrugged it off as he got in after I did. Since it was a Thursday, employees would go home early since we don't receive as much customers or appointments then any other days. The only people left behind were the security guards who had to stay two hours later that other staff members. They greeted us and told us that everything was safe and sound. That their shift ended in 20 minutes but that if we wanted them to stay, they would. Harry and I told them that it was alright. We even told them to go home early. We didn't mind.

The first thing I see is the secretary's desk empty. Isabella had an exception since she has never been inside. The first thing that she saw was interior design of the building. She was in awe of her surroundings. She would look up and notice that the ceiling was high in the sky. I have a feeling that she has never seen ANYTHING like this before. I don't know why, but I wanted to give her tour around the building. But time was running out and I want for her to accept the deal. No, I NEEDED for her to accept. It is the only way for my plan to work. "Where's the elevator Harry? It's been a while since I was..here last." I said as I was remembering that the last time I came here was a week before the accident. "It's over here on on left," he said while leading us to the end of the lobby towards our left. He smirked as he pressed the button and said "I don't even know how I remembered that." The elevator doors opened and I clicked on the 8th floor button. "I don't either." I said as I looked up at the number going up in the little screen above the doors. The tension was suffocating for a while. "What do you think about the company, Isabella?" said Harry to break the ice. She seemed to look for the right words and said "Honestly, it's amazing. I have never seen anything like it." Once we had arrived to the floor, we all seemed a bit more relaxed and headed out of the elevator. I immediately knew which door led to my office, I remembered that my office was the only one that had a black door while others had white or blue. When I was about to reach the doorknob, I felt a hand on my arm. "Wait." said Isabella with a nervous tone, then she continued "Will this offer affect me for the better or the worse?" I turned to face her and I could see a bit of fear in her.

 _Honestly, for the worse I thought to myself._ But I couldn't risk this huge opportunity to get what I wanted all these past months. "It all depends on you." I said as I turned around to open the door and head to my desk. When we all got settled, no one wanted to speak at first. So I just sighed and said "Look I am going to cut to the chase here. This offer is something that you won't approve of first, but I know that for family, you are willing to do anything." "How do you know that? What does my family have to do with this offer?" Isabella said with an alarmed expression and stable tone. I looked straight into her dark eyes and said "You'll see."

When I told her the offer Harry and I had in plan, I could see the rage in her eyes, but partially it was filled with fear as well. Small tears were slowly streaming down her delicate cheeks. "NO! I won't do this. I can't," Isabella said while she stood up from her burgundy seat and pounded her fists on my glass desk. She was looking across my desk and into my eyes. "This disgusts me, I WON'T DO THIS." She yelled. Harry, who was sitting beside got up from his seat and said "Please you have to understand, this is for the better of things." He tried to get her off my desk but she would wriggle from his grip. "No, this is a barbaric thing to do. I only loved one man and it was no IS and WILL BE Alejandro Reyes." She said as she turned and headed to the door as if she was determined to her decision. There was only one thing I can do to change that: use her family. I stood up and said "Are you really willing to lose the house that your family has been paying for the last 5 years? Are you really gonna let your mother suffer debt and let your brother get one more job when he has 3 already?" As I slowly walked to the front of my desk to lightly lean on it with arms crossed. "You will let your family suffer just because this seems wrong to you?" I said as she was hesitating to turn around but slowly did to stare at me with hatred. Isabella seemed lost in thought, but then looked at a silent Harry who was watching the whole scene unfold. She then turned her attention to me, noticing my irritation that I thought I was masking.

She walked towards me and stood still when we were 2 feet apart. Face to face she looked into my eyes as if I were hiding something. There was a long silence filling the air until she said the most important words come out of her mouth. "I accept."


End file.
